Stats
Weight (Capacity) One of the 3 basic ressources. - Not using all of your Weight Capacity gives a bonus to Ammunitions Capacities equal to half the percentage of unused Weight. - Having an excess of Weight inflicts penalties to Handling (16% to 60%), Combo Resistance (16% to 60%), Perforation Resistance (1% to 50%) and Distortion Resistance (1% to 50%). - Maximum excess equal to 20% of capacity. Power (Capacity) One of the 3 basic ressources. - Not using all of your Power Capacity gives a bonus to Ability Cooldown equal to half the percentage of unused Power. - Having an excess of Power inflicts penalties to Speed (16% to 60%), Boost (8% to 30%), Decay Resistance (1% to 50%) and Overload Resistance (1% to 50%). - Maximum excess equal to 20% of capacity. Heat (Capacity) One of the 3 basic ressources. - Not using all of your Heat Capacity gives a bonus to Energy equal to half the percentage of unused Heat. - Having an excess of Heat inflicts a penalties to Purge Cooldown (16% to 60%), Energy Regen (8% to 30%), Ignition Resistance (1% to 50%) and Detonation Resistance (1% to 50%). - Maximum excess equal to 20% of capacity. Shield Your ship's durability. When it reaches 0, your ship is wrecked. - Ways to replenish your Shield aren't very common nor very accentuated in God Factory: Wingmen. This is meant to force players to dock and switch between his gunships. Shield Recharge The Rate at which the Gunship's Shield is restored while it is docked. Energy The resource allowing you to perform manoeuvres and boost at astounding speed. - Energy is a very precious resource. Always keep energy capacity and regeneration in mind when designing and flying gunships. Energy Regen The rate at which your energy is restored while not performing manoeuvres or boosting. These factors can affect your Energy Regen stat: - Holding a maneuver down allows you to drift that maneuver, but your Energy Regen cease to be applied for as long as you hold it down; - Energy Regen is improved by 20% while your gunship is cruising at its slowest speed; - Energy Regen is impaired by 20% while your gunship is moving at its fastest speed; - It is adjusted proportionally in-between. Handling Determines the gunship's turning speed. Speed The speed at which your gunship moves. - This also impacts the speed at which your gunship moves when using the Dash Forward and Dash Backward maneuvers. Boost The speed at which your gunship boosts. Wing Weapon Slots The number of wing weapons the gunship can equip. - This is wholly determined by your wings and is always either 1 or 2. Purge Cooldown The frequency at which your gunship can cleanse Negative Effects affecting it. - Purging also clears all registered damage types on your gunship. - Purging also makes your gunship immune to negative effects during 3 seconds after using it. Ability Cooldown The speed at which your abilities refreshes. Locking Speed The speed at which your weapons lock your targets. Targeting Area The size of your targeting system on screen. Targeting Range A modifier to all weapon ranges. - This modifier doesn't affect "Wave" weapons and weapons without a locking system. Resistances The amount of damage mitigation in percentage for each of the game's Basic Damage Types . - The maximum value is 80%. Protection The amount of damage mitigation in percentage when receiving Combo damage. - This stat also makes it longer before damage types are imprinted on your gunship for combo purposes; - It also makes Weapon Mods from weapons' traits trigger more slowly; - The maximum value is 80%.